


Encouragement

by KennaxVal



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 13:03:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21338695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal
Relationships: Olivia Nevrakis/Main Character (The Royal Romance)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Encouragement

Riley let out a contented sigh of relief as soon as she glided into the smooth texture of the hot bath. One thing she didn’t miss about her New York apartment was how cramped everything was. But in Cordonia, she could stretch her arms and legs in the tub, feeling the soothing tranquility of bathing in such luxury. It was just what she needed to get her mind off of Liam.

It’s not that she didn’t love him. In fact, Riley loved Liam very deeply, but in a completely different way than was to be expected. During her time in Cordonia, Riley had come to view Liam, Drake, and Maxwell like brothers and the thought of sleeping with any of them felt very wrong. But it was Liam who had the attention of the whole kingdom. Who would he choose to be his queen? At first, Riley genuinely wanted to marry him, but their relationship took a turn beyond what she’s planned and now all she could do was wait and dread.

Of course, Riley knew the right thing was to tell Liam how she felt, but she was always bad at confrontations. She remembered a friend from high school was very close to who loved Rom-Coms and despite the fact that Riley hated them, she always pretended otherwise. There were lots of silly memories like that in her mind that always resulted in her suffering in silence rather than give voice to her true sentiment. She didn’t want that to happen again, but the thought of breaking Liam’s heart made her feel paralyzed. So, she did what always came naturally to her in times of stress and drew her bath while waiting for her room service to arrive.

A knock at the door woke Riley from the nap that completely took her by surprise. It must have been her dinner, but she was enjoying her bath too much to dry off.

“Can you leave it by the door?” She called out, only to hear the door open following by the squeaking wheels of the trolly. “That’s fine there!” Riley started to get nervous and hugged her legs close to her body. Initially, there was no sound causing her to think whoever had entered was gone, but then she heard someone at the door to the bathroom. Whoever it was seemed to be picking the lock.

Riley had never been more scared in her life. Why did she have to leave her phone in the other room? She could’ve called Bastien and been safe in no time, but now she faced the prospect of dying wet and naked at the hands of God knows who. That wouldn’t do at all. Her time in Cordonia had taught her to at least go down fighting. So she slipped out of the tub and grabbed the toilet brush, which as the closet thing she could find to a weapon. The knob slowly turned and as the door crept open, Riley offered a prayer.

“Really?” A familiar voice called out, “what were you planning on doing with that?”

Much to Riley’s relief, it was Olivia, her crimson hair tied in a bun and wearing a tight, blood-red dress. She looked at Olivia for a moment puzzled by the delighted look on the Nevrakis’ face before remembering that she was stark naked. Quickly, she reached for a towel and wrapped it around herself. When she turned around, Olivia was mere inches away from her.

“Hmm, no. I don’t think we’ll be having that.” Olivia firmly gripped Riley’s towel and flung it off to the other side of the bathroom. “Now, be a good girl and get back in the bath.” Olivia gave Riley a hard slap on the butt, which the New Yorker had to admit she found sexy. All the guys she knew were a little too good for their own good, even Drake. The Duchess represented a thrilling kind of danger and knew what she wanted. Thinking about it made Riley realize she wanted Olivia too, so she climbed back into the water and looked at the Duchess with anticipation.

“You fascinate me,” Olivia said looking at the mirror. As far as Riley knew, her friend was talking to herself. It wouldn’t be a surprise either way. “Brooks,” Olivia continued after a pause, “I’ve been watching you for some time, and I find myself struggling to place you. There are rabbits in Lythikos less skittish than you, and yet I sense potential. Hana, for instance, will always be a cinnamon roll and Maxwell will always be the softest man to walk the earth, but I believe you are at a crossroads in your life. No doubt, it was difficult to leave your life behind, and I’ll admit that you’ve amused me with your refusal to back down. Not that I find you a threat, but there are few who dare oppose me, and I respect that. But I also know that you’re not in love with Liam, and I won’t have you leading him on. I’ve come to accept that I will not be the Queen that Cordonia desperately needs, but that doesn’t mean Liam’s well-being isn’t important to me.” 

Riley laid in the bath entranced by Olivia’s every word and her breath hitched when the Duchess turned to face her.

“I’m going to accompany you in the bath. We both know you want me to, and I must confess you are beautiful enough to provide me with a pleasurable evening. But not without your word that you’ll tell Liam the truth so he can move on before he falls for you.”

Riley gulped. It was true that she wanted Olivia badly, but now she was faced with her dread of confrontation or, worse yet, the wrath of the infamous Nevrakis. No matter what, Riley knew that crossing Olivia would mean a fate worse than death, but despite her reservations, she had to experience the Duchess and nodded in approval.

Olivia pulled the straps of her dress down and let down her fiery hair. Seeing Olivia naked was an awesome sight for Riley who marveled at her strong she looked despite her vulnerable state. It was both sexy and a little frightening to watch the nude Olivia saunter over and lay on top in the tub. 

“Let’s start easy,” Olivia stated flatly before kissing Riley. Even such a simple act carried tremendous force as Riley felt her body pulsate with excited energy. The Duchesses’s lips were full and soft but pressed against her with heated purpose. Riley started to feel as though she wasn’t in control of her own body and deliberately rubbed Olivia’s breasts, squeezing the large, soft testaments to the Nevrakis’ beauty.

“Make me come,” Olivia commanded, and Riley complied, sliding down, kissing Olivia breasts and nipples before she was looking straight at the Duchesses’s exceptional folds, glistening with desire. At that moment, Riley was glad for the size of the tub, complete with handlebars to make this logistically work and she got to work, licking the slit.

Passionately, Riley spread apart Olivia’s legs giving her further access to her femininity. She felt the throbbing walls pulse around her tongue and pressed on licking with intensity focusing on Olivia’s nub while the Duchess gripped at her hair. When Olivia did come, the juices flowed out like a sweet wine that made Riley moan in anticipation. 

Rily pressed her lips to Olivia’s folds and moved up to her breasts. With her face pressed against Olivia’s breasts, Riley felt very safe. It was amazing to her how someone so gorgeous could also be so powerful and felt honored to share in such a special night with such a goddess of a woman.

As the water drained out, Riley laid her hands on Olivia’s asscheeks, giving them a firm massage. She wanted to feel this way again and again and she swore to herself that she would honor her promise to Olivia and tell Liam no matter how difficult it may be. And as if she could read Riley’s thoughts, Olivia sat up, leaned in to Riley core and rewarded her with her tongue. The Nevrakis was no stranger to pleasing a woman, and Riley indulged in Olivia writhing inside of her, thankful for the Duchesses’ unique way of encouraging her to finally do what’s right.


End file.
